When a Wireless Gigabit (WiGig)-enabled device, such as a laptop computer, operating over the unlicensed 60 GHz frequency band is connected to a dock with an external display, and a user wishes to use the external display in the extended desktop mode, the user manually selects whether the external display is positioned to the left or to the right of the laptop computer display. This selection affects the movement of the mouse when the mouse reaches an edge of either the laptop computer display or the external display, that is, whether the mouse continues from the right of the laptop computer display to the left of the external monitor, or from the left of the laptop computer display to the right of the external monitor. The selection also affects whether windows can be moved between the displays from the right side or the left side of the laptop computer display.
Further, when the user attempts to connect the laptop computer, or other WiGig-enabled device, to a WiGig-enabled dock or access point (AP), the user may be presented with a plurality of available docking stations/APs as connection options.